fleeting red
by Linor Ayyas
Summary: lalu kenapa syal ini masih ada bila pemiliknya telah pergi? (karena syal ini jatuh ke tangannya sebagai bukti akan dosa-dosanya.) — drabbles collection; kagepro!AU [03: palette boy, canvas girl]
1. fleeting red

**note.** tahu shintaro/ayano? nah itu dasar dari fic ini (serta headcanon-nya). sekalian yah **kagerou days © jin** (buat lagunya dan animenya yang mbingungin tapi bikin nagih). btw coba baca kagepro dulu biar ngedong ini fic maksudnya apa tapi dun know saya lagi seneng bikin orang bingung akhir-akhir ini

* * *

Byakuya membandingkan kulit lengan miliknya dengan merahnya syal yang kini ia pegang.

Dua tahun tak terekspos oleh sinar mentari mengurangi banyak pigmen kulitnya, membuatnya nyaris seputih mayat. Uniknya, merahnya jalinan benang itu justru tidak kehilangan warnanya. Dengan perbandingan yang ia lakukan kini, malah semakin menguatkannya.

_Merah, merah, merah—_

_(—merah matanya, merah darahnya, merah senyumnya—)_

Ada dorongan baginya untuk membuang syal itu. Sungguh. Ingin ia mengabaikan fakta sentimental bahwa benda itu pernah membawa kebahagiaan baginya karena kehadiran syal ini adalah bukti _dia_ ada.

Tapi itu dulu.

Dulu.

Lalu kenapa syal ini masih ada bila pemiliknya telah pergi?

(Karena syal ini jatuh ke tangannya sebagai bukti akan dosa-dosanya.)

Ia memejamkan matanya. Ia lelah.

Lelah karena menatap layar komputer tak terhingga masanya serta lelah oleh tuduhan-tuduhan dalam hati yang takkan pernah tersampaikan.

_(—tentang betapa egoisnya kamu, Hisana, yang pergi tak mengucap salam perpisahan._

_Yang pergi tanpa memikirkan tangis adikmu yang terus berbisik, "Kenapa Kakak harus pergi?"_

_Yang seenaknya melompat dari atap meninggalkan dunia ketika kautahu betul duniamu di sini, bersama kami, bersamaku—)_

Ia kalungkan syal itu.

Menyiksa dirinya dengan harum Hisana, yang bercampur dengan darah gadis itu.

Lalu terlelap di ranjangnya. Kolam sesalnya.

Sembari menangis.

Dan memimpikan senyum Hisana yang terakhir.

.

.

**fleeting red**

**bleach © kubo tite.** saya menulis ini hanya demi kesenangan semata.


	2. heaven's feel

Ada sebuah kebiasaan unik yang tak banyak orang ketahui tentang Kuchiki Byakuya.

Kegiatan pembelajaran sekolah menengah pertama tak lebih sebagai permainan anak-anak untuknya. Materi gerak lurus berubah beraturan, jaringan daun, dan logaritma dasar ia biarkan masuk telinga kanan keluar di telinga kiri. Tangan kanannya jarang ia biarkan bergerak untuk menulis perihal pelajaran. Malah, semua bagian buku tulisnya dipenuhi oleh untaian kosakata puitis dan notasi angka.

Diam-diam, ia adalah orang yang mudah terdistraksi. Untuk mempertahankan akalnya agar tak tercecer dan mengapung tanpa arah di kolam angan-angan, ia memilih mencorat-coret lagu. Apapun yang muncul di kepala. Nada-nada berkelebat di data lobusnya; nada dering ponsel, reff penutup anime, lagu instrumental di perpustakaan—

(—hingga keseluruhannya tercipta koherensi dan mereka saling bergandengan sebagai sebuah harmoni khas Byakuya seorang.)

Kegiatan ini awalnya sebagai penghapus bosan saja. Namun lama-lama menjadi sebagai rutinitas yang didasari oleh gejolak frustasi masa muda. Tak mungkin (dan tak akan) ia menjadi seperti anak-anak preman ingusan yang suka memanfaatkan keuntungan dari orang lain karena Byakuya masih punya imej untuk dipertahankan. Maka menurutnya, menulis lagu menjadi sarana untuk melegakan batinnya.

"Wah , Kuchiki-san sedang nulis apa? Serius sekali."

Spontan, Byakuya menutup buku tulis Bahasa Jepangnya.

Kelas terakhirnya, Bahasa Jepang, berakhir seperempat jam silam. Kemilau musim panas menarik orang-orang bagai magnet bermedan kuat pada teman-teman sekelasnya, sehingga kelas menjadi kosong dalam sekejap. Di luar, sayup-sayup percakapan menandakan segerombolan siswa di halaman sekolah, bergumul layaknya semut hitam mengerubungi gula pasir. Mereka tertawa sambil bercakap-cakap tentang sampah seperti rencana ke pantai untuk menonton wanita-wanita cantik yang sadar tak sadar memamerkan aset mereka. Sampah, karena Byakuya punya aktivitas yang jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada itu.

"Ada apa?" Sialan, mengapa ia begitu fokus pada sketsa nadanya sampai mengira tak ada seorang pun di sini.

(Dan mengapa yang harus tinggal adalah _kau_?)

Di hadapannya, jemari lentik lagi mungil khas gadis muda berjalan perlahan di atas goresan tinta dalam hiasan sampul. Tak perlu sang pemuda menatap langsung iris (yang indah seperti lembayung senja) gadis di depannya. Yang dalam diam membayang-bayanginya semenjak tiupan angin musim semi berhembus.

Jemari yang sama seperti yang tiba-tiba mengambil buku tulisnya dari genggamannya.

Dan ketahuilah, mungkin itu adalah sedikit dari kesalahan-kesalahan kecil yang akan Byakuya maafkan dari gadis itu. Karena ketika protes nyaris terlepas dari bibirnya, jemari indah itu langsung membuka halaman belakang tempat sketsa nada terbaru berdiam dan diikuti dengan sesuatu yang teramat tak tergantikan.

_Kore ga mirai da to iu nara isso  
Yarikirenai asu o tebanashita  
Koe no kikoenai basho ni hitori de iyou_

_Kureru sekai no namida o shite  
Afure dasu rifujin o kazoetemo  
Konna hibi o okuru imi wa kitto mitsukerarenai na_

Deru lembut sang angin membawa suara gadis itu ke penjuru ruangan, menelusup dan menggema di hati. Tulisan itu, nada itu, ia tahu bila dinyanyikan oleh orang yang tepat akan menjadi suatu karya yang menakjubkan (Byakuya yakin itu). Namun sungguh tak terduga semua ini …

"Jangan seenaknya menyanyikan lagu orang lain," ketusnya hipokrit.

"Ups," gadis itu mendadak merasa lancang (bagus), "maafkan aku, ya. Soalnya liriknya bagus."

"Oh."

"Tapi …"

(Salah. Jangan berharap. Jangan berharap.)

"Kau niat jadi _hikikomori_, ya?"

"Hah?!"

Dari mana kesimpulan itu diambil?

"Lagunya bercerita tentang dirimu yang ingin sendirian. Kau menghadapi sebuah peristiwa yang, kutangkap, mengguncang dirimu lalu kau menutup dirimu seutuhnya dari orang lain. Memang kau sedang kena masalah apa sih?"

"Itu hanya lagu," dengan kasar Byakuya rebut kembali buku tulisnya dari tangan gadis itu. "Tak ada hubungannya dengan kehidupan pribadiku."

"Benarkah?" gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya (amat manis).

Malas mengurai kata dengan suara, Byakuya melempar tatapan menusuk yang menggetarkan nyali. Sayang, itu tidak bekerja pada gadis itu. Sang nona malah terkekeh.

Tawa kecil itu, sudah ia duga. Ia mendengarnya bergema begitu melodis di telinga saat ia layangkan pandangan pertama padanya di gerbang sekolah pada awal tahun ajaran baru. Begitu ringan bila didengar sekilas namun dalam bila diperhatikan.

Dulu ia mengenalnya sebagai Nona Bersyal Merah, senada dengan jepit merah yang tergantung di sisi kiri rambutnya, yang parasnya seindah pesona bunga sakura. Dan saat mereka ditakdirkan untuk duduk di ruangan kelas yang sama, ia mengenalnya dengan nama …

(Jemari itu terulur, menandakan terbukanya pintu perkenalan.)

"Hei, kita belum kenalan, ya. Namamu Kuchiki Byakuya, 'kan?"

(Senyum itu secerah mentari.)

"Aku tahu namamu karena kau murid terpintar di angkatan kita. Senang berkenalan denganmu, namaku—"

"Tateyama Hisana."

Sang nona berkedip dua kali. Terkejut, barangkali.

"Bagaimana kautahu namaku?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Tentu saja aku tahu namamu.

Karena sejak hari itu, bagiku kau indah.)

* * *

**note. **at first, I intend to make this only as one drabble. but alas, my love for byahisa is so great till I'm always imagining any scenario befitting them and this kagepro universe is no exception. so I decided to make this as byahisa drabbles collection with shinaya style. btw, the song that hisana sings is days - jin ft. lia. u should listen to it, its so beautiful (and depressing)

see u on the next chap, stay tuned!


	3. palette boy, canvas girl

Kembalinya lembar-lembar daun yang bertransformasi menjadi kecoklatan dinantikan sebulan lagi. Sebelumnya, ada suatu titik di pertengahan tahun yang harus dilalui, yaitu masa dimana temperatur seantero Jepang menginjak angka 40 derajat celcius dan sepanjang mata memandang pengelihatanmu terkecoh oleh bayang-bayang oase di abad ke-21 bernama _konbini_ dengan es krim serta minuman dinginnya. Waktu dimana semua orang menaruh handuk kecil di pundak untuk menangkup peluh yang berjatuhan, baterai tipe tripel A yang ludes untuk kipas _portable _(yang menjadi harta karun musiman), lagi keluh kesah akan panjangnya hari yang seakan-akan tiada ujung.

Selamat datang di bulan Agustus. Bulan dimana neraka sedang memindahkan secuil tungku apinya ke dunia.

(Walau sejujurnya saja, keringat yang kini mengalir deras di wajah Byakuya nyaris tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan keluhan bernama kepanasan.)

"Um, kau mau tisu? Keringatmu menetes di buku tulisku."

Segera saja Byakuya mengusap ujung air-air hasil ekskresi itu yang siap berjatuhan dari garis rahangnya. Gestur menyebalkan yang menjadi repetisi sepanjang dua kali tiga puluh menit ia berhadap-hadapan dengan Tateyama Hisana.

Gedung sekolah masih kosong penghuni di bulan ini, kecuali dari staf penting. Sepinya dari aktivitas dan kakofoni kegiatan pembelajaran membuat keseluruhan ruangan terasa lapang dan tak semenyesakkan biasanya. Bahkan tirai kelas yang mereka tempati pun berhembus bebas dan tiada beban, seolah merayakan sedikit momen kedamaian ini dengan antusias.

"Tidak usah, pakai lengan jaketku saja," tolak Byakuya. Jaket merah yang panjang lengannya sama sekali tidak cocok dengan situasi saat ini menjadi satu dari sedikit tameng miliknya agar ia tak terlalu jatuh harga dirinya di depan sang gadis.

"Lepas saja jaketmu, aku tidak tega melihatmu kepanasan begitu."

Ada semacam tatapan kau-gila-ya dari mata Hisana. Tak habis pikir ia mengapa ada orang yang mau-maunya mengenakan jaket lengan panjang di saat seperti ini. Adalah suatu ide yang tak sampai di akalnya. Barangkali semacam efek samping Kuchiki karena memiliki otak brilian. Hisana menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Apa?"

(Wow, sensitif sekali kau, Kuchiki Byakuya.)

"Kerjakan saja soal yang kuberikan. Tidak usah repot-repot mengurusku kalau urusanmu sendiri belum selesai."

"Iya, iya."

"Lalu kenapa soal Biologi yang materi sel dan bagiannya masih salah terus? Kau ini sebenarnya niat belajar tidak?"

"Niat kok, Kuchiki-sensei. Makanya aku minta tolong padamu supaya mengajariku," kekeh Hisana. Tumbuh rasa bangga yang membuncah saat ia mengatakan hal itu. Maksudnya, halo, bisa belajar di bawah bimbingan Byakuya itu seperti seseorang memenangkan undian keberuntungan dari Tuhan. Pemuda tinggi dengan panjang rambut yang anehnya tidak mengundang omelan dari guru konseling itu teramat soliter secara pribadi. Belum ditambah dengan nilai akademik yang, katakanlah, di posisi langit ketujuh. Semakin segan orang untuk sekedar bertukar sapa padanya.

"_Minta tolong_. Kau mengirimiku surat di loker sepatuku, membuatkanku bento, membelikanku makan. Dan ketika aku tetap menolakmu, kau menguntitku, mencuri buku tulis Bahasa Jepangku—"

"Aku tidak mencuri! Aku hanya meminjamnya—"

"—tanpa izin—"

"Salahmu sendiri tidak bilang 'ya'!"

"—dan mengancam akan menyanyikan laguku di interkom sekolah. Dasar perempuan—"

"Apa?" tantang Hisana. Ingin tahu dia seberapa kurang ajarnya pemuda satu itu.

"—menyebalkan. "

_Kurang ajar!_

Jalur penapasan Hisana mendadak sesak. Paru-parunya memanas, memaksa sang pemilik agar segera memuntahkan emosi agar menggantinya sebagai kelegaan. Namun urung Hisana lakukan. Ia tarik napas panjang-panjang, lalu ia hembuskan perlahan. Detak jantung yang menggila dari adu mulut tadi mulai menenang dan ia menyambut baik kembali pikiran yang jernih.

"Tapi aku berhasil, 'kan?" simpulnya sembari tersenyum. Dalam pertarungan ini, yang menang adalah yang bisa mempertahankan kepala dingin. Dan sudah sejak awal Hisana berniat untuk menang.

Senyum penuh kemenangan itu dibalas Byakuya oleh tatapan tak suka. Baru pertama kali ia diteror oleh seorang gadis karena bakat alaminya. Jadi pintar itu tak selamanya membawa keuntungan, itu hikmah kehidupannya. Sebulan penuh persuasi itu terjadi dan kebetulan sekali keduanya lahir dengan kepala batu. Byakuya menjauh, Hisana makin mendekat. Bahkan ketika gadis itu merengek minta les kilat padanya karena nilainya yang jeblok pun Byakuya tidak ambil peduli. Ia tahu gadis itu sudah memeras darahnya demi nilai (yang sayangnya masih merah), namun ia mengambil sikap apatis.

(Rasa yang ada bukan malah mencairkan hati, malah membekukannya.)

Namun suatu ide yang datang terlambat menghampiri.

Mungkin, lebih baik mereka menjalin hubungan teman saling memberi untung.

"Aku memang jenius," gumam Byakuya bangga dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Iya aku tahu kau jenius, jangan ingatkan aku," balas Hisana (tak terduga) setengah jengkel. Ayolah, soal yang Byakuya berikan padanya ini paling masuk kategori kelas teri buat sang pemuda. Barangkali di rumah dia belajar soal olimpiade SMA sebagai asupan sehari-hari.

Tak ambil peduli dengan kesalahan persepsi dari sang gadis, Byakuya segera mengambil buku tulis yang baginya jauh lebih berharga daripada emas. Lalu, ia keluarkan ponsel pintar berlogo apel dari saku jaketnya. Sedikit urusan dengan kunci layar, mencari-cari di menu, dan tibalah ia di aplikasi rekaman.

Sungguh, tiada lagi momen yang paling mencurigakan daripada melihat sang komposer terselubung menyodorkan kedua benda itu ke depan Hisana. Sang gadis hanya bisa menyatukan alis tipisnya dalam kebingungan.

"Jadi, kau ingin kuajari sampai kapan?" tanya Byakuya mendadak dengan lagak bak pembisnis.

"Sampai aku bisa lah."

(Mungkin Hisana bodoh di bidang akademik, tapi ia tahu tawaran ini terlalu sangat-bukan-Byakuya. Ada udang di balik batu.)

Satu sudut bibir sang pemuda terangkat, menciptakan sebuah seringai. Melihatnya, sang gadis memicingkan mata. _Benar, kan_.

(Aku akan menang, aku akan menang.)

"Aku akan mengajarimu apa yang kau mau, selama kau mau mengikuti mauku."

(Mengapa ide ini tak terpikirkan dari tadi?)

"Jadi nanti, setelah kita selesai membahas Biologi, aku ingin kau menyanyikan lagu yang dulu pernah kau nyanyikan setelah jam Bahasa Jepang dulu. Bagaimana?"

Hisana berkedip, dua kedip, tiga kedip.

"Hanya itu?"

Satu lagi sudut bibir sang pemuda yang terangkat. Di paras rupawan itu, tumbuh senyum selebar seringai kucing. Hisana mulai mempertanyakan moralitas Byakuya, sungguh.

"Satu materi, satu lagu. Simbiosis mutualisme, paham?"

Ini tidak mungkin. Hisana langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, tidak, tidak. Aku bukan penyanyi pro. Tak bisakah kau meminta yang jauh lebih baik dariku? Bukannya ada banyak penyanyi di luar sana?"

"Bisa saja, tapi ujung-ujungnya nanti mereka minta bayaran. Aku anak SMP, Tateyama. Uangnya mau kudapat dari mana?"

Demi nilai, apapun akan Hisana lakukan. Termasuk mengikuti permainan pemuda jenius lagi licik dan entah apa lagi rencana yang ada di kepalanya. Memasukkan logika sederhana ala pelajar agar ia mau mengikuti kemauannya. Boleh juga.

"Oke," uluran tangan Hisana tetap sesemangat saat mereka berkenalan dulu. Tiada pretensi. Senyumnya juga begitu lebar, tanpa beban maupun rasa enggan. Ia menyanggupi persyaratan konyol itu dengan lapang dada.

Jujur saja, Byakuya tak mengerti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Sebaik inikah dirimu, sampai mengorbankan dirimu sendiri atas nama keegoisan orang lain?)


End file.
